Ibtalia
Ibtalia is a Hetalia fangame created by Mayburger based on the popular game Ib , by Kouri . Created on September 2012, it was made using RPG Maker XP and the playable version 0.3 was released on December 2012. It was later redone in RPG Maker VX ACE due to the large amount of bugs in the XP version. The project was later canceled after the release of a joke version of 0.4 for April Fools day. The reason behind the cancelation is because the original creator of Ib, Kouri, did not want any Ib fangames to be created. While Ibtalia version 0.4 still exists, the only way to play is by sending a note to the creator of Ibtalia asking for a download on the agreement that you do not redistribute the files. Game Plot/Game Summary After a world meeting, Italy brought his friends Germany and Japan to an art exhibition where the famous works of Weiss Guertena were being displayed. Things seem to be going smoothly until the trio notice they are the only ones in the gallery. Stranger still are the letters and voices that manifest after they try to leave. The door locked, they are unable to escape the gallery and have only one other option. To follow the voices and enter the painting into a world of twisted art. Characters NOTE: Spoilers are surrounded by a box, highlight the box to show them. Hetalia Characters: Italy The main protagonist, taking the role of Ib. A poppy is used to symbolize his life force. If it wilts, he will die. He went with Japan and Germany to the gallery and all three entered the painting world together. He then got separated from the other two and explored the world alone. He is then attacked by a tree and rescued by England and America, joining them in hopes of locating Germany and Japan. Germany He went with Japan and Italy to the gallery. A cornflower is used to symbolize his life force. If it wilts, he will die. When he tried to follow Italy into the painting, he ended up in a different painting. He did not know that if his flower was damaged he would be hurt. Instead he continued through the painting world recklessly until nearly dying in an abandoned village painting. He is then found by America, England and Italy and joins their party. America Along with England, Russia, China, and France, he went to the art gallery to look at the art by Weiss Guertena. Like the Axis, he was trapped inside the gallery and with England, he entered a forest painting. His life force takes the shape of a rose. If it wilts, he will die. Not knowing the flower was connected to him, he was badly injured after giving it to a tree to eat. England saved him just in time and both proceeded to rescue Italy from a similar circumstance. The three joined together in an attempt to find their way our of the painting world. England After going to the same gallery as the members of the Axis, he and the other members of the Allies were trapped in the gallery. He was then dragged into a forest painting by America. His flower is a rose, similar to America's. If his flower wilts, he will die. He later saves America by stopping a tree from eating his flower. They are then attacked and after managing to fight off the monster, they find Italy in the same situation. With America, he rescues Italy and the three work together to try to find a way out of the painting world, finding a painting called the "Castle of Red". In Chapter 4, he is able to see the sprit of a boy and his mother and is slowly beginning to understand more about the painting world. Japan He went with Italy and Gemany to the art gallery. His status after entering the painting world is currently unknown. He appears for a brief moment at the end of Chapter 4. France Due to the discontinuation of the game, France was unable to be played as a character. However, it can be assumed that because they visited the same art gallery, he is in a similar situation as the other nations. Russia Due to the discontinuation of the game, Russia was unable to be played as a character. However, it can be assumed that because they visited the same art gallery, he is in a similar situation as the other nations. China Due to the discontinuation of the game, China was unable to be played as a character. However, it can be assumed that because they visited the same art gallery, he is in a similar situation as the other nations. Trivia/ Extra Facts - In Chapter 3, America is unable to move a large doll that is later moved by Germany with little effort. This may be a sign that America is losing his strength in the painting world. (Or that his flower which was damaged may also be linked to his strength.) - The flowers used to represent the life force of a nation are the national flower of the specific country. As such, it can be assumed that the flower representing Japan, France, Russia and China are the Cherry Blossom or Chrysanthemum, Iris, Chamomile, and possibly the Peony or Plum Blossom respectively. (Japan and China do not yet have an official national flower) Gallery Ibtalia 0.4.png|The Ibtalia preview image for the joke 0.4 version.|link=mayburger.deviantart.com/art/Ibtalia-version-0-4-362932833 Ibtalia Title.png|Ibtalia title screen image.|link=http://mayburger.deviantart.com/ Sources - Click images in gallery for source. - Wikipedia used for flower information. - Ib game is created by Kouri . Category:RPG Maker XP Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:Horror Games